MirageGaogamon
|level=Mega |type=Beast Knight |attribute=Data |family=Nature Spirits |from=MachGaogamonDigimon Data Squad, "How to Fix a Broken Digivice" 29 |to=MirageGaogamon Burst ModeDigimon Data Squad, "Thomas Bursts on the Scene!" 42 |java=Kazuya Nakai |javan=(Savers) |enva=Dan Lorge |envan=(World Data Squad) |partner=Thomas H. Norstein Sayo Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu Flashy Dude |s1=MirageGaogamon Burst Mode |s2=DotMirageGaogamon }} MirageGaogamon is a Beast Knight Digimon. Its whole body is clad in Chrome Digizoid armor, and as a result of it moving at incomparable speeds, it deceives the opponent by appearing to only be a mirage. Attacks *'Double Crescent Mirage': Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from its hands. *'Full Moon Blaster': Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. *'Gale Claw': Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. *'Howling Cannon': A howling, supersonic wave attack. *'Quick Move': A quick attack. *'Sonic Move': An even quicker attack. Design MirageGaogamon is an archetypal knight but with a beast motif. It is covered in Chrome Digizoid armor, and wears a pair of gauntlets with three sharp metal claws. Its chest has a wolf's face with glowing red eyes, with the Digital Hazard symbol engraved on its "nose". Etymologies ;MirageGaogamon (ミラージュガオガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . *'Ja:' Combination of the words , the Japanese onomatopoeia for roaring, and , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad MirageGaogamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon World Re:Digitize MirageGaogamon digivolves from MachGaogamon and WereGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MirageGaogamon digivolves from MachGaogamon and WereGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order MirageGaogamon was once Champion of the Colosseum. When the finds MirageGaogamon in Server Tower, MirageGaogamon is aware of success the Hero had achieved in the Cities Colosseum. MirageGaogamon challenges the Hero to battle, and states it will become the Hero's ally if they can defeat it in 30 seconds. After being defeated MirageGaogamon joins the Colosseum and gives the Hero prizes for winning fights in the Colosseum. MirageGaogamon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MachGaogamon, BlueMeramon and ShadowWereGarurumon and can DNA Digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with ShineGreymon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MirageGaogamon is #375, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 317 HP, 335 MP, 164 Attack, 142 Defense, 115 Spirit, 135 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Sniper 4, Quick 4, and Economizer S traits. MirageGaogamon digivolves from MachGaogamon. In order to digivolve to MirageGaogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 53, with 235 attack and 280 speed. MirageGaogamon can DNA digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with Vikemon or PrinceMamemon. MirageGaogamon can be hatched from the Savers Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MirageGaogamon is #257, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Dodge Dance, Escaping is Winning, and Super Rich traits. It dwells in the Risk Factory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MirageGaogamon. MirageGaogamon digivolves from MachGaogamon and can digivolve into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MirageGaogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 170 speed and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived MirageGaogamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MirageGaogamon DigiFuses from MachGaogamon, Knightmon, and Centarumon, and can DigiFuse to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MachGaogamon, Gaogamon, Gaomon, and Goldramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MirageGaogamon is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from IceLeomon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon, and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Its special attack is Full Moon Blaster and its support skill is Feint, which increases evasion by 7%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MirageGaogamon is #292 and is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from IceLeomon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon, and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Its special attack is Full Moon Blaster and its support skill is Feint, which increases evasion by 7%. Digimon World Championship MirageGaogamon digivolves from MachGaogamon with 1 egg revert and 22 battles. It can also digivolve from Pandamon. Digimon Masters MirageGaogomon can be obtained at level 41 with Gaomon, digivolving from MachGaogamon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Digimon Heroes! MirageGaogamon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Soul Chaser MirageGaogamon digivolves from MachGaogamon. Digimon Links MirageGaogamon digivolves from IceLeomon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, and Omegamon Zwart D. Digimon ReArise MirageGaogamon may digivolve from MachGaogamon. Notes and references